Taking Over Me
by Titan09
Summary: Oneshot songfic! Zuko remembers his past and is reminded of his future. Done with Evanescence's Taking Over Me. R&R please!


Yes! I FINALLY have an Avatar fic up, even if it is a oneshot. Go, me! -does happy dance-

**Disclaimer:** To any lifeless lawyer whose assignment is to look at all these fics to see if we have a disclaimer or not, I don't own Avatar: Last Airbender or Evanescence. Don't rub it in.

So, this is a oneshot songfic of Zuko thinking back on the Agni Kai. It is in first person, in case you get confused. The song "Taking Over Me" really fit with Zuko's story, in my opinion. The lyrics are exact, except for the last verse. Those are originally not in past tense. I changed them ever so slightly to show how Zuko has changed at the end of "The Blue Spirit". Soo...yeah.

Read and enjoy!  
--Titan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You don't remember me,_

_but I, remember you…_

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_not to think of you…_

I listened to the flickering of the flames before me, meditating, letting my mind wander. An image of my father, Firelord Ozai, flashed through my head, and then back to the day I last saw him. He was so angry. The flames surrounding us on the arena were making his face look even more distorted with fury. Not as distorted as I am. Never as distorted as I am.

_But who can decide_

_what they dream?_

_And dream I do…_

I've had so many dreams in these last two years. Dreams of capturing the Avatar and bringing him to my father. My honor would be restored, and my nation would accept me with open arms. I had hoped it would have been as easy as in my dreams. I **still** hope that Father will give me back my honor. Love me again. I hope for forgiveness every night. That somehow, someway, he'll remember he's my father, and I'm his son.

_I believe in you…_

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

_I have to be with you,_

_to live, to breathe,_

_you're taking over me._

Who am I kidding? It's been **two years**. If he had truly cared about me, wouldn't he have sent for me? I'm his son, and heir to the Fire Nation throne. Who else will succeed Father if not me?

I remember a time when my sister and I ran free in the fields of our kingdom, my father yelling after us to be careful. When I had fallen down and scuffed my hands, he was there, comforting me.

_Have you forgotten all I know,_

_and all we had?_

_You saw me mourning_

_my love for you,_

_and touched my hand…_

_I knew that you loved me then._

I shook my head and get up from the cushion on the cold ship floor. This place had somehow become my home, despite its feeling of despair and lack of comfort. I walked to my dresser, taking out my ponytail.

_I believe in you..._

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_to live, to breathe,_

_you're taking over me._

I caught movement to my right and spin around, only to see my reflection. My horrible, disgusting, shameful reflection in a shield mounted on the wall. Images of that awful day in the middle of that arena, pleading for forgiveness. I had only meant for what was better for my people. The shame of my weakness burned inside my chest, like the flame he harnessed to scar me for life. _I will learn. And suffering will be my teacher._ The images froze on one of Father glaring down at my pitifulness. I punched the shield, hard, and relished the pain lancing up my arm. _Is this suffering enough, father?_ I spat with fury and rage on the inside, the candles flaring on my shrine.

_I look in the mirror_

_and see your face._

_If I look deep enough,_

_so many things inside_

_that are just like you_

_are taking over…_

Walking away, I took off my armor, getting ready to sleep. It had been a long day, as always. I'm driving myself crazy with the Avatar. He was right in front of me, not six hours ago. I just realized what I had been thinking. No, I will not dishonor myself even further, sinking as low as Zhao. I am my own person, and I will not live my life obeying orders from a higher power. I am the prince of the Fire Nation! I glare at my nation's flag, as if it were a window to the fire lord. Well, Father, I spat the word in my head, Suffering _has_ been my teacher. And I have learned well. I turned away from the flag, ashamed of it.

_I believed in you…_

_I gave up everything just to find you_

_I had to be with you,_

_to live, to breathe,_

_you were taking over me…_

"No more."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it! Evanescence is a beautiful and haunting singer, and "Taking Over Me" is one of my faves.

Please leave a review!  
--Titan


End file.
